Les Comtes d'Enretherre
by Armeniama
Summary: Une histoire dont le personnage est une jeune femme de 18ans, dans un autre monde que le notre où ceux qui ont un don sont les esclaves des gens Purs,les Anciens. Vous suivrez l'histoire de Arrhya, orpheline qui va découvrir son don pour le tir à l'arc
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Tout le monde à un Don. Plus ou moins caché au fond d'eux. Peut-être non encore découvert. Il attend patiemment de faire son entrée fracassante. Mais le nom de Don est hypocrite. Aucun avantage a avoir un don, puisque cela signifie par extension l'impureté de votre sang, et donc votre condition en tant que serviteur des Anciens. Les Anciens representent la minorité des Terres d'Enretherre. Cachés dans leur luxueuse capitale du Nord ils s'entourent de Gens Purs, de la même race qu'eux et achètent les Donneurs pour subvenir à leurs besoins, du plus naturel au plus sordide.

Les pays d'Enretherre sont dirigés par les Cinq Comtes. La région d'Enretherre la plus riche et prospère se trouve au Nord Ouest du continent Sud : Les Hautes-Terres, de grandes plaines verdoyantes au climat doux et au paysage à la fois marin et montagnard, régient par le Premier comte d'Andem. Son arrogance sa vileté et son intelligence l'avait frauduleusement fait acceder au pouvoir et il tient toujours d'une main de fer le pays d'Enretherre. Affectuant les richesses, la renomée et le pouvoir il sut se faire aimer du peuple des Anciens, la Gente Pure, et garder en escavage les Donneurs. Il rebatisa sa ville natale du nom de Port-Andem et en fit la capitale de tout Enretherre.

Les grandes forêts de la Contrée de Farrhen, les plaines d'Azarine ainsi que la source d'Anjell située à l'est du continent Nord appartenait au comte Orreden descendant légitime du premier Comte de ses contrées: le Comte Farrhen.

Les Grandes Iles de la Terre Sacrée d'Enrally quant à elles sont dirigées depuis des millenaires par les Grands Prêtres d'Anjell. Chaque Comte des Terres Sacrées se voit nomé Comte d'Enrally en mémoire à la guerre qui occupa jadis Enretherre afin de gagner les saintes terres, et au commandant des forces de défense Isak Enrally.

Le continent Sud est resté en guerre pendant un long moment avant de devenir deux parties bien distinctes : l'est le comté d'Ebrane et les Iles de Cendres revenant au Comte Aréar et l'ouest les Terres Arrides au comte renomé "le Cinquieme Comte" comme l'on nomme la cinquième roue du carrosse, car cet homme n'etant pas selon son peuple un bon gouverneur, ni un bon conquerant.

Mais il existe un autre continent... un continent jusque là jamais exploré. A l'ouest des continent se trouve la Ligne de Sable; un véritable mur dont la longueur est infini et qui sépare Enretherre d'un continent totalement inconnu nomé conjointement : le continent d'Outre-Mur.

Mais ce monde ne tardera pas a changer. Car près d'Irélia, village misérable des Terres Arrides,se trouve un bébé abandonné, hurlant à la mort et s'accrochant à la vie. Ce bébé là, renversera le monde.


	2. Chapter 1

-Les armes blanches?

-non

- Les poignard, les dagues les épées à une main ?

-non

-la couture ?

-...non

-la cuisine ?

-oh Dieux non !

Loreleï paru soulagé de ma dernière réponse. Elle rajouta à la liste des Dons tous ceux que j'avais essayés en vain. J'avais bientot 18ans et je n'avais toujours pas de Don. La plupart des enfants trouvent leur Don dès leur dixième printemps. Je ne puis m'empécher de ressasser ma rengaine :

- Je suis sure d'être une Princesse de Sang pur ! Regarde mes cheveux blonds ! Trés peu de Donneurs ont de chevelures claires tu sais bien que c'est le signe des Anciens...

-Oui sa expliquerait le fait que tu n'est ni courageuse ni vaillante ni hardie, et que ta nature est fragile !

Je ne relevais pas. D'accord je ne connaissais pas mes parents, mais bon toutes les petites filles rêvent d'être une comtesse de Sang Pur.

Mon nom est Arrhya. Juste Arrhya. Pas de nom de famille car j'ai été abandonnée dans les terres Arrides par mes parents. Se sont trois braves gens qui m'ont amenés à l'orphelinat d'Irélia. Je n'est jamais été vu d'un trés bon oeil : entre ma chevelure claire et mon incapacité à trouver mon don, les gens avait peur que l'on me découvre sang pur et qu'on les pendît pour non Révélation d'un tel secret. J'ai toujours gardé l'espoir que j'étais un peu unique, car vivre dans la contrée la plus pauvre de tout Enretherre ne permettait pas vraiment d'avoir de grand rêves.

J'ai connu Loreleï lorsque nous avions 8ans, alors que je me faisait entouré d'une bande d'enfants du village qui se moquait de ma chevelure dorée, la seule parmis leur peuple au cheveux d'ébène. Elle est arrivée à mon secours, elle tenait de longues épées fines une dans chaque mains. Lorsqu'elle tourbillona sur elle même en montrant toute l'étendue de sa maitrise des doubles épées, les enfants surent qu'elle était Loreleï la fille du marchand d'armes d'Irélia, la Donneuse la plus jeune et plus talentueuse du village. Nous sommes devenues de trés bonnes amies, elle avait cette facheuse tendance à toujours vouloir me protéger.

Dès que j'essayais un possible Don et que, bien entendu il ne me convenait pas elle l'écrivait sur ma liste que je devais porter sur moi dès que je sortais afin que les autorités d'Irélia ne m'arrète pas pour négligence du Don. Loreleï était persuadée que je n'avais pas un don de combat mais plutot quelque chose qui revelait de l'artistique la precision l'art ou la consentration. Car le Don est censé représenter notre moi intérieur. Si à ma majorité je n'avais toujours pas de Don je serais prise en charge par les autorités du Cinquième Comte afin qu'ils trouvent par eux mêmes le Don. Le maire du village ayant horreur de toute mauvaise réputation pour son misérable village passait me voir chaque jour pour me demander si je progressait dans ma recherche de Don et se tordait frénétiquement les mains en me demandant dans combien de temps était mon prochain anniversaire. Je voyais que Loreleï était aussi inquiète. Elle m'aidait de plus en plus intensivement a la recherche de mon don... Car mon anniversaire était dans trois semaines seulement et être pris en charge par les autorités du Comte revenait à dire adieux à la vie tranquille d'irélia et d'être esclave à la capitale des Terres arrides.

- aucun talent magique ?

-non

-la peinture, le chant, un instrument ?quelquechose quoi !

Je me contentais de rire doucement. J'étais moi aussi de plus en plus tendue à l'idée d'être livrée aux autorités du Comté.

- Allons nous promener veux tu ? Ma liste a encore bien grossi, arrêtons de penser aux mauvaises choses, dis-je à mon amie.

Elle secoua la tête avec lassitude pour me montrer son accord, et nous nous levâmes de notre botte de foin habituelle. Nous nous étions trouver un endroit exclusif où personne de venait nous déranger : un petit établit derrière le magasin du père de Loreleï, avec une grosse botte de foin comme sofa.

Lory me rendit ma liste que je glissa dans la poche de ma vielle tunique rapiécée.

- J'espère vraiment être une Comtesse de Sang pur dis je bien fort en souriant de toute mes dents et en montrant ma vielle tunique bonne à jetée. Lory se mit à rire.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement me promener dans Irélia. Le village respire la misère. Les habitations sont petites rudimentaires, l'air est saturé d'odeur de sueur et de saleté. Les vents chauds des Terres Arrides ne permettaient ni une bonne hygiène ni une bonne utilisation des sols, trop déshydratés pour subvenir aux besoins de tous. Notre village fait donc partie des nombreux vendeurs de Donneurs. Les Donneurs les plus talentueux sont vendus au continent Nord en contre partie de nourriture, d'eau, de soins.

Lory et moi déambulions dans les rues, cherchions quelque objet attirant que je pourrais m'offrir pour mon anniversaire. J'allais souvent voir Osha, Henly et Sharen qui tenaient les stands de bazar. Se sont eux qui m'ont amenés à Irélia, lorsque j'étais encore petite. Pour moi ils sont ma famille, surtout la vielle Osha à qui je confie tout et que je me plais a penser qu'elle est ma véritable grand mère.

Lorsqu'elle me vit arrivée elle sourit de toutes sa bouche édentée.

-Bonjour mon ange, dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux. Comment ça se passe en ce moment ?

Ele faisait allusion au Don bien évidemment...

-encore rien trouvé... marmonais-je

Henly qui était presque aussi vieux qu'Osha et qui était un grand ami des liqueurs se tourna vers moi une bouteille à la main, me plantant un gros baiser sur le front il me dit :

-T'jours su qu't'étais ma 'tite comtess' d'sang pur

Je souris faiblement et du coin de l'oeil je vis Loreleï lever les yeux au ciel agacé par cette phrase qui n'arrétait pas d'être prononcé au fur et à mesure de l'imminence de mon anniversaire.

Je me tournais vers Sharen. Il était moins vieux que les autres,plus fort et plus sérieux.C'est lui qui m'avait découvert. Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes en attendant qu'il lache une phrase de réconfort mais contre toute attente il dit doucement :

-Arrhya. Je t'ai nomé ainsi car de la ou je viens, nous prions un dieux different. Nous pensons que le Dieu du vent Arrhya nous protège et nouguide toute notre vie. Tu peux te laisser guider par le vent Arrhya ou devenir le vent. C'est à toi de choisir.

Je n'aimais pas les conseils de Sharen toujours trop pompeux et pleins de métaphores. Je me contentais d'aquiescer et de rendre son baiser à Henly. Je tournais les talons avec a ma suite Loreleï qui me répétais " deviens le vent !" en pouffant de rire.

En tournant à l'angle du quartier du Marché nous nous retrouvîmes pres des frontières du village: un muret assez haut nous séparant de l'infini desert de arride qui entourait le village. Nous longions le mur en silence. savourant chaque minute loin des gens du village qui me devisageait à chaque coin de rue et qui murmurait mon incapacité à trouver de don. Je fermais les yeux un instant lorsque soudain j'entendis un bruit; Non pas un bruit, un son. Un son aïgu et pourtant trés agréable à l'oreille. Puis le son se finit net. Je rouvris les yeux et demanda à Lory si elle avait entendu ce bruit.

-Non me répondit -elle en froncant les sourcils, je n'ai rien entendu du tout.

Encore une fois le son se fit entendre, ne durant que qu'une ou deux secondes chaque fois. Mon coeur se mit à accélérer. Je voulais absolument savoir d'ou venait le bruit. Mes pieds se mirent d'eux mêmes à accélérer pour trouver la source. Lory me suivait silencieusement. J'étais à la limite de courir quand enfin je découvris la source du son en tournant à l'angle du muret.

Un vaste espace désert, reclu du village. Je vis en face de moi un rond de paille dont le centre était percé de flèches.

-Personne ne vient jamais ici, dit une voix grave et nonchalante. Je découvrais alors le tireur : il était grand et large d'épaules avec des cheveux longs noirs en bataille. On pouvait voir une cicatrice le long de son bras gauche. Ses yeux étaient complétement noirs ce qui lui donnait un air sévére qui n'avait rien d'engagent. Il me fixa un moment les sourcils levé puis soudain s'esclaffa :

-Ah! c'est toi! la Sans-Don !

Ce commentaire me rendit furieuse car agrémenté d'un rictus narquois qui me montrait clairement son hostilité. Je ne relevis pas, au contraire je lui arrachait l'arc des mains en souriant

- je peux ?

-Tes bras son trop faibles, ton dos trop courbé et tes yeux non assez perçants pour avoir le Don de l'Archer.

Je lui tendis la main pour lui signaler de me passer une flèche. Contre toute attente il me la passa. Il m'etait possible de sentir la présence du garcon et de Lory dans mon dos et je pouvais presque voir le rictus du jeune homme et le regard anxieux de mon amie. Je l'entendais encore me chuchoter que je n'était pas faite pour le combat. Que le Don montre notre véritable essence.

J'encochais la fleche sur la corde de l'arc et placa soigneusement mes doigts sur la corde. J'entendis le garcon brun souffler d'un air agacé pour signaler mes erreurs. Je n'en avais que faire. Je levais tranquillement mon bras guche et banda doucement l'arc. Lorsque ma main atteignit mon oeil je sentis toute la puissance de l'arc qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec mon bras. Je visais alors la cible. J'ouvris mes deux yeux pour mieux voir mon but. Lorsque la pointe de la fleche fut parfaitement dans l'axe de la cible, je fis glisser mes doigts sur la corde. La flèche partit et je fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer le son de la flèche pourfendant l'air. Lorsque le bruit se stoppa net je mis quelques instants à ouvrir les yeux. Je vis d'abord le garçon brun me regardant avec son rictus déplaisant, puis Lory qui me fixait le teint blafard.

-Tir à l'arc ? murmura-t-elle

-... oui


	3. Chapter 2

La soudaine excitation d'avoir enfin trouver mon Don ne durera que quelques secondes. En voyant le visage blanc de Loreleï je ne puis m'empécher de trembler. Le Don de l'Archer est classé comme Quasi-Rare. De moins en moins de personnes héritent du don de l'Archer, ceux à qui le gène était passé faisait tous partis de la horde d'Archers personnelle du Premier Comte. Pour les habitants du continent Nord cela équivaut à une malédiction : être dans la Horde d'Archers revenait à être esclave pour le reste de sa vie.

Mes mains tremblèrent encore plus fort et Loreleï récupéra l'arc et le rendit au jeune homme.

-Viens dit-elle, il faut prévenir Osha, Henly, Sharen et surtout Ellane pour qu'elle t'enregistre en temps que Donneuse.

Elle me prit la main et nous commençames à marcher. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Mes sentiments s'entrechoquait : la joie d'avoir trouver mon don, ma peur de la Capitale, ma volonté de rester auprès des gens que j'aime, mon envie de tendre un arc et d'atteindre ma cible en plein coeur...

A quelques pas de la rue du Marché le jeune homme m'interpella :

- On se voit à la prochaine Moisson,Archère!

Je me retournais pour le dévisager. N'avait-il jamais peur que la moisson ne tombe ? N'était-il pas éffrayé à l'idée de devenir un esclave ? Il soutint mon regard tout en souriant. Ce sourire. Je le haïssais.

-Quel est ton nom ? le questionnais-je

Je crus voir son regard s'assombrir encore plus, quelques instants.

-Djak Hosorn, fils de Derrak Hosorn et toi ? Dois-je toujours t'appellée Sans-Don?

-Arrhya. C'est juste Arrhya.

Il détourna les yeux et repris son entrainement à l'arc. Loreleï me tira la main, et nous reprimes le chemin du Marché. En arrivant près du stand de bazar je ne vis que Sharen.

-Ou sont Osha et Henly ? demanda Lory en regardant autour de nous.

-Ils sont allés chez Ellane je crois. Ils se font du soucis pour toi Arrhya, répondit Sharren tout en replaçant ses biblos sur la table.

Je ne répondis rien. Loreleï me fixa et me poussa légèrement du coude pour annoncer la nouvelle. Je ne su pas pourquoi je n'avais rien dit. Je me détournais simplement de Sharen et me dirigeait vers l'orphelinat d'Ellane.

Ellane est une femme de la quarantaine, potelée et toujours éméchée. Elle est garante de tous les enfant orphelins, ou abandonnés. En ce moment nous sommes une dizaine à l'orphelinat et de tout âge. Bien entendu je suis la plus âgée. Mais dans quelques semaines je quitterais définitivement cette grande maison délabrée qui me rappellais constament que j'avais été abandonné. Lorsque j'entrais à l'orphelinat, je me heurtais contre Shone et Zhara deux enfants de 7 ans s'amusant à se courir apres. Le hall de l'orphelinat était exigue. Il donnait sur une grande salle qui servait à la fois de salle à manger et de salle de jeux. Assis à l'immense table de bois au fond de la pièce, Osha Henly et Ellane parlant à voix basse autour d'une chope de liqueur. Je me précipitais vers la table et lacha d'une traite :

-j'ai trouvé mon Don ! Je suis une Archère !

Il y eut un long silence. Les trois adultes me fixèrent, on n'entendais que les rires lointains de Shone et Zhara dans le jardin. Puis, la scène se remit en marche, Osha se prit la tête dans les mains et commenca à barragouiner dans son dialecte, Henly s'étouffa dans sa chope de liqueur qu"il avait bu de travers et Ellane sauta de sa chaise pour me faire face.

-Comment as-tu ...?

-Nous avons rencontré Djack le fils de Derrack Horson l'ancien Archer. Il est lui aussi Archer et j'ai simplemment essayé.

-Il va falloir t'enregistrer dès que possible. Nous n'avons pas eu de moisson depuis 21ans, cela ne va pas tarder à arrriver. Et puis des Archers... il n'y en a plus beaucoup. Tu devrais être fière!

Elle tenta de sourire mais son visage fit plutot une grimace. Elle s'affera à debarasser la table et partit se réfugier dans la cuisine. Je me tournais vers Osha et Henly. Henly se leva à son tour et me planta pour la deuxième fois de la journée un baiser sur le front. Il rigolait trop fort et a gorge trop déployé pour que cela semble sincère.

-Formidable ! me dit-il, un formidable Don que celui de l'archer ! Je me doutais que ma princesse aurait un don miraculeux haha ! il rigola de plus belle et mis la main sur l'épaule d'Osha

Celle ci me prit dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Rebass renly to dessaës men, il ne peuvent attraper le vent.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulut réellement dire mais je l'interpretais comme une phrase d'encouragement.

-Pourquoi avez vous si peur ? Je n'ai jamais connu de Moisson, elle arrivera surement plus tard que vous ne le pensez, les rassurais-je.

-Sans doute, répondait Henly avec un sourire. Arrhya, occupe toi de ton inscription de Donneur dès aujourd'hui veut -tu ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Nous allons partir quelques semaines, nous devons voyager jusqu'a Dovrakan. Nous avons recu une commande spéciale de bazar en provenance du continent Sud.

-Et ils vous l'envoient à la capitale du Cinquieme Comté ? Mais c'est à une semaine d'ici! rentrerez vous à tant pour mon anniversaire ?

-Bien entendu, nous serons là. Nous partons demain en après-midi alors passe nous voir quand tu peux d'accord ?

Sur ce il prit Osha par le bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Lorsque la porte claqua je m'assis sur la table en face de mon amie. Nous ne disions rien pendant un instant, puis Lory déclara :

-La capitale du continent Sud à toujours besoin d'Epéistes alors ne t'inquiètes pas, lorsque la Moisson viendra nous serons ensemble et nous partirons toutes deux pour la Capitale.

J'aquiescait. Ellane rentra dans la salle, un torchon en travers de l'épaule.

- Bon, j'ai ton formulaire de Donneuse, en haut. Je monte le chercher et on le remplit maintenant ?

Sans attendre ma réponse elle monta l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Je permis à Loreleï de disposer. Il était déjà après-six-heures et son père avait surement besoin d'elle à l'atelier. Elle m'étreint quelques secondes et partit. Ellane ne tarda pas à descendre, un formulaire vert à la main. Nous remplimes ensemble les différentes cases, nous décidâmes de mettre le nom de famille d'Ellane et je signais le formulaire ainsi que ma tutrice, et me voila désormais une Donneuse.

Je passais ma soirée à aider Ellane à faire à manger et s'occuper des enfants, après tout, j'allais bientôt quitter ces petits monstres. Comme chaque soir, je pris Elly dans mon lit, un petit garçon de 2ans à la peau blanche comme du lait et m'endormis en le tenant dans mes bras.

Ma nuit fut agité. Dans mes rêves je m'enfuyais dans le desert pour échapper à la Moisson, j'avais un arc et je tirait sur les Autorités, je transperçait les crânes ,les coeurs, les membres, le sang giclait sur mon visage,mes bras et mes mains.

Le lendemain je me levais tôt pour profiter de la matinée avec Osha et Henly. Je les aidait au stand de Bazar, plaçant les objets, réecrivant les pancartes de prix ou marchandant avec les passants. Je me doutais que Sharen savait pour mon Don. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, ses métaphores me donnaient mal à la tête. La matinée passa rapidement, Osha et Henly se mirent en route pour Dovrakan dès près-de-une-heure nous laissant seuls Sharen et moi. Je plaidais la terrible envie de voir mon amie Loreleï et m'excusait rapidement afin de partir le plus vite possible. En traversant la place du marché j'eu beaucoup de compliment de la part des habitants, qui semblaient plus soulagés que réellement heureux pour moi. Je pris le raccourcis habituel pour me rendre chez Lory : un couloir trés fin entre deux maison qu'il fallait passer de profil pour avancer. Je toquais rapidement à la porte du marchand d'arme puis rentrait à grands pas. Je découvris avec surprise Djak parler avec le marchand et tenant un arc neuf et de belles plumes à empennage noir sous le bras. Il continua sa conversation et ne me reconnu pas, ou bien, ne voulut-il pas me reconnaitre, tandis que le père de mon amie me souria chaleureusement. Je traversais la boutique en bousculant avec précision l'arrogant Djack, et j'entrais dans l'arrière boutique.

Durant tout l'apres-midi Lory m'obligea à m'entrainer au tir avec l'equipement de son père. Malgrès mes tirs parfaits qui atteignaient le centre de la cible à chaque coup, elle ne m'autorisa à prendre congé que lorsque mes bras étaient trop faibles pour bander l'arc. La sensation que je ressentais en tirant devint comme une drogue pour moi. Chaque jour je m'entrainais au tir et mon amie aux épé souhaitions que la Moisson n'arrive jamais, qu'elle nous laisse vieillir dans notre village entourés des gens qui nous sont chers. Mais cela n'allait pas se produire.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Elly me fixant avec ses grand yeux bleus, puis tout autour de mon lit, Zhara, Shone, Oréa, Caëmer, Gale, Tenry, Faë et Jhone avec un grand sourire sur leurs petites lèvres. Ellane était là aussi, un petit gâteau à la creme dans les mains parsemé de bougies. Tout le monde me cria mon joyeux anniversaire et ils s'assirent tous sur mon lit pour déjeuner du gâteau.

J'avais enfin 18ans. Bientot j'aurais ma propre vie, ma famille aussi. Les enfants m'offrirent chacun leur cadeaux : un avait ramassé des petits cailloux en forme de coeur, un autre m'avais fait une couronne en bois, et un autre un dessin de moi tirant à l'arc. Je les remerciait tous un par un et les incitais à aller s'habiller.

-J'ai reçu ta plaque de Donneuse aujourd'hui, me dit Ellane. C'est officiel maintenant !

Elle me tendis la petite plaque de métal où s'inscrivait mon nom, mon Don et ma contrée d'origine.

Osha et henly n'était toujours pas revenus de leur voyage à la capitale et mon anxiété ne faisait que s'accroitre. Pour me détendre je décidais d'aller tirer chez Loreleï. En arrivant chez elle, je la trouvais en compagnie de son père, qui me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire en me tendant mon cadeau : un arc en bois sombre vernis et un carquois remplit de flèches à empennage doré, comme mes cheveux. Je me pourfandait en remerciments, je ne méritais pas un si beau cadeau mais mon envie de tenir ce magnifique arc m'empéchait de refuser. Lory m'entraina dans l'arrière boutique.

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! me dit-elle.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit mouchoir qu'elle me tendit. Je le deplia soigneusement et découvris à l'intérieur un long collier de bronze avec un lourd pendentif rond. Le dessin sur le pendentif était une sorte de blason avec au centre un arc et une flèche agrémenté de fleurs dont je ne connaissaient pas le nom. Je mis le collier autour du coup et il tinta contre ma nouvelle plaque de Donneur.

-Merci ! m'exclamais-je en la serrant dans mes bras

-J'ai trouver qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi, me dit-elle, ça pourrait être ton symbole.

Je lui sourit en aquiescant. Soudain je me rendit compte de l'anormal brouhaha au dehors. A l'extérieur les gens se regroupaient tous vers la place du Marché. On entendait les uns crier : "Les Moissoneurs sont la !" et d'autres "Rassemblez vous sur la Place !". Je sentis Loreleï m'aggriper le bras. Je ne sentais plus mes membres. J'avais peur. Le père de Lory vint nous chercher et nous nous joignirent à la foule.

Au centre de la place du Marché se tenait une dizaine d' Emissaires du continent Nord. On les voyait transpirer sous leurs riches habits du Nord, peu habitués à la chaleur des Terres Arrides. La bannière de Port Adem flottait derriere eux : un emblème de Lion ailé sur fond bleu.

-Peuple d'Irélia, une rapide Moisson à été demandée ! s'exclama un des Emissaires. La guerre entre les Iles Baladins et les Hautes-Terres d'Andem est déclarée ! Nous avons besoins de Donneurs de combat ! Nous allons donc appeller les Donneurs choisis pour aller au continent Nord !

Les gens autour de nous commencèrent a chuchoter, petit à petit un léger brouhaha se fit entendre.

-J'appelle : Esrik Arrane !

Un homme de près-de-quarante-ans s'avança une hache à la main. Son crâne était chauve, il était petit et trapu, mais semblait d'une force surhumaine.

-Asthan Gane !

Une femme éclata en sanglots. Elle tenait dans ses bras son garçon de 12 ans, que je reconnu facilement : il était le seul Donneur Sorcier du village. Sa mère le laissa finalement rejoindre les Emissaires et partit en courant de la grande place. On voyait clairement le petit sorcier lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Esrik lui tapa maladroitement l'épaule pour le réconforter.

-Jhanna Evaryth !

Une jeune fille brune s'avança d'un pas décidée. Elle ne tenait aucune arme, et je ne la connaissait pas.

Plusieurs autres personnes furent appellées, des soigneurs, des combattants au poignards, à la hache, au bâton...

-Djak Hosorn !

Je regardais Djak s'avancer et se placer parmis les autres avec toujours le même sourire, son arc et ses belles fleches à plumes noires. Il sembla chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. Lorsqu'il trouva mon regard il me fixa et ses lèvres articulèrent quelque mots que je compritsêtre : "c'est ton tour".

-Arrhya Royhd ?

L'information eu du mal à arriver jusqu'a mon cerveau. Je regardais toujours Djack dans les yeux et don sourire mesquin s'élargit en entendant mon nom. Loreleï me chuchota "je te rejoins vite" et pressa la paume de sa main doucement contre mon dos pour me faire avancer. Comme un automate je me rangeais au coté des autres choisis, mon arc et mon carquois toujours en main.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'avais envie de vomir. Je cherchais le visage d'Osha et Henly dans la foule mais je n'y trouvais que celui de Sharen.

-Adam Esth !

Le jeune homme appellé ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait a peu prés mon age et avait des cheveux court chatains et de grands yeux verts.

-Non, dit-il simplement. Je refuse ma Moisson.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. L'émissaire orateur jeta un regard las à son coéquipier et celui ci parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait du jeune homme en un éclair. Il sortit son épée et d'un geste si rapide que personne n'eut pu le voir il trancha la tête du garçon. Le bruit mat de la tête tombant sur le sol et l'odeur écoeurante du sang s'écoulant du moignon me fit défaillir. Je me tins la tête et m'accroupit de peur de tomber inconsciente. Djak me releva sechement en grognant"qu'est que tu fiches bon sang !"et me tint le coude pour me garder droite.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible de refuser une moisson, tout le monde connaissait la sentence. Alors pourquoi ce jeune garçon avait-il fait ça ? La foule amassé sur la place s'agita, certains crièrent d'autres s'occupèrent du corps.

-Que les familles des Moissonés se retouvent à la Mairie. Merci de votre coopération, cette Moisson est terminée !


	4. Chapter 3

J'eus juste le temps d'appercevoir Lory aux prises avec son père, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et sa bouche se tordait en ce qui me semblais des hurlements, avant qu"un émissaire ne me bouche la vue et nous fasse signe d'aller vers la mairie. Djack me lâcha violemment le coude se qui eut pour effet de me faire vasciller, et commença à marcher en compagnie des autres.

On nous plaça dans la grande salle de la mairie qui était utilisée pour la fête du Premier Comte. Ce dernier avait décrété le Quatre de-la naissance férié pour les deux continents d'Enretherre : le seul jour de l'année où nous passions notre temps à manger, boire et danser. La salle faisait aussi office de fin-de-moisson, comme aujourd'hui. Chaque donneurs moissoné pouvait embrasser sa famille dans une certaine intimité, avant qu'ils ne partent et ne soient affectés à leur tâche.

Sans les décorations festives du quatre de-la-naissance, la salle me paraissait bien peu acceuillante. Elle était vide de couleur,et un tas de chaises gisaient en désordre au fond. L'odeur de renfermé nous prouvait l'inutilité de la salle durant ce mois du-Soleil. Je vis le regard de dégoût et de presque étonnement des émissaires du continent riche; ils n'étaient pas habitués à une telle atmosphère, chez eux, tout était couleur et formes pleines, organisé et propre. Ils étaient nés et avaient grandi avec ce culte de la beauté. Un d'entre eux renifla avec dédaignement et nous demanda d'entrer et d'attendre nos familles. Les huit émissaires s'installèrent quelques sièges bien à l'écart de nous et commencèrent à discuté tout en déroulant un morceau de papier.

Je vis Esrik allé s'asseoir lui aussi dans un coin de la salle. Il tenait toujours l'épaule d'Asthan et ne cessait de lui parler de sa voix bourrue. Le petit avait les yeux rouges et gonflés mais il ne pleurait plus, en revanche il serrait si fort sa mâchoire que je pouvais voir ses os pointer. Je suivis des yeux la jeune fille brune qui ne tenait aucune arme, et la vis se planter près de la porte, debout. Elle avait un regard qui vous disait "ne m'approcher pas" comme un félin sauvage qu'on essairait d'apprivoiser.

Les deux garçons aux boucles châtins qui étaient tout deux des Donneurs Miroirs restèrent collés l'un à l'autre et attendirent leur famille respectives en chuchotant des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Je trouvait leur don particulièrement exceptionnel : le don du miroir permettait de reproduire le comportement et le caractère de n'importe qu'elle personne. On fesait de ces donneurs des espions ou des chercheurs d'informations. Ils me semblait qu'ils avaient tout deux quatorze ans et je fus tristement surprise de voir qu'ils semblaient plus excités que craintifs à l'idée d'être affectés dans le continent riche. Enfin, un homme grand comme une montagne qui semblait magner une épée à deux mains s'assit par terre et la vielle Oria qui avait été moissonées pour son don de guérisseuse, commenca à discuter avec lui. Elle avait ce petit sourire apaisant et une face toute ridée qui m'ettait a l'aise n'importe quel malade. Elle avait été si utile à tout le village. Je me demandais comment il feraient désormais sans elle pour leur préparer les remèdes contre le rhume du mois de-la-naissance ?

Nous étions donc neuf en tout. Nous aurions été dix si le garçon n'avait pas... je décidais de ne plus y penser. Il allait falloir m'endurcir si je devais entrer dans une horde d'archer.

Soudain je sentis quelqu'un bouger derrière moi. Djack bien entendu. Du coin de l'oeil je le vis se diriger vers le coin le plus reculer de la salle. Il s'adossa contre un mur et croisa les bras.

Les familles commencèrent à arriver. La jeune mère du petit donneur de magie arriva en premier avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et le souffle court comme si elle avait couru plusieurs kilomètres. Puis entrèrent les deux petits garçon d'Esrik suivis de près par sa femme, un jeune homme de belle carrure qui semblait être le compagnon de la jeune femme brune. Les familles entrèrent et en regardant chacun de leur visage je ne cessait de me demander qui allait venir, qui était considéré comme ma famille. Allaient-ils faire entrer Lory et son père ? ou Ellane ? ou...

-Sharen ! m'écriais-je en le voyant. Lorsque son visage apparut j'oubliais tout mon ressentiment pour lui et lui sautais au cou. Après tout c'était lui qui m'avait donné une vie. Je passais si peu de temps avec lui que je n'avais même pas remarqué ses longs cheveux blond venitiens lui arrivant aux épaules se parsemer de gris ni ses légères rides sur son front. Il était si grand que je lui arrivais à peine à la poitrine, et je me rapellais que cela m'effrayais quand j'étais enfant. Il avait toujours été moins affectif que Henly et Osha mais il n'en restait pas moins "un père" pour moi et le tenir dans mes bras à ce moment précis eut un effet bénéfique. Mes muscles se relachèrent, mon coeur cessa de battre la chamade et un sourire commenca à naître sur mes lèvres. Il me fixa une seconde et me fit signe d'aller à l'écart des autres. Il me prit alors par les épaules et se baissa pour aligner son regard au mien.

- Arrhya je voudrais que tu garde ton sang froid, commença-t-il, tu es une donneuse archère tu seras par conséquent surement dans une Horde personnelle d'un des trois Comtes du continent Nord. Je ne pense pas qu'ils emmeneront beaucoup d'archers sur le terrain. Vous devenez précieux. Les Iles Baladins ont peut être l'avantage sur l'océan par le flotte mais ils ne résisteront pas longtemps, l' armée que forme le Premier Comte rassemble bien trop de donneurs talentueux. J'ai entendu parler de nageur, d'homme poisson et de coureur d'eau. Cette génération de dons vient de naître. Les Iles seront vite prises.

Entendre parler de guerre et réfléchir à l'idée d'être si loin de la maison eut pour effet de me faire revenir la dure réalité en pleine figure. Forcément mon corps se mit à trembler et je fis tout pour le contrôler mais il ne m'écoutait plus. Sharen me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime comme ma propre fille, tout comme Osha et Henly. Tu as un Don ancien, prends en soin. Sache que nous serons toujours là pour te protéger. Où que tu sois.

Je m'appretais à lui répondre qu'il était impossible qu'ils puissent voyager avec moi jusqu'au continent riche lorsque nous vîmes les émissaires faire sortir les familles. Pour dernier aurevoir je lui lançais un regard de panique. Toute sérénité avait disparu, tout comme le visage de Sharen qui s'effaça en passant la porte.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière les familles, il y eut un silence de mort. Je remarquais Djack toujours adossé sur le même mur et dans la même position. Personne n'était venu le voir... Je me tourna alors vers lui. Il avait remis son sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. En voyant mes yeux rougis par l'effort de ne pas pleurer il ecrivit un mot sur ses lèvres : PA-THE-TI-QUE. Je le fixais quelques secondes. C'était clair. Il ne m'aimait pas. Et c'était réciproque.

Les huit Emissaires nous demandèrent de nous rassembler. Je les vis replier leur grand papier qui était en fait une carte des continents du Sud. Avant qu'ils ne la roulent complètement je vis que la carte était parsemée de points rouges. Surement les villages à moissonés, pensais-je. Lorsque nous fûmes tous regroupés au centre de la pièce, l'Emissaire orateur pris la parole :

-Nous allons tout d'abord nous rendre à Dovrakhan, les autres moissonés de votre... comté y sont rassemblés.

Il nous sembla que l'emissaire pensait que notre pauvre pays ne méritait pas le nom de Comté. Je sentis mes compagnons se tendre à mes côtés.

-Vous y serez logés et nourris trois journées, continua l'orateur, une fois que nous aurons fini la moisson du cinquième comté nous vous emmenerons au continent Nord, dans la capitale de Port Andem où vous serez affectés. Je ne veux entendre ni question ni plainte, nous sommes nous compris donneurs ?

Sa main frôla la poignée de son épée comme pour nous rapeller ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on ne coopérait pas.

Un des autres émissaires qui était plus petit que les autres et qui avait un regard dur et froid s'avança et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Dayron, je suis donneur transporteur. Je serais donc en charge de courber l'espace pour vous. Vous serez à Dovrkhan en quelques minutes. S'il vous plait essayer chacun d'entre vous de vous accrochez à moi.

Je lui aggripait le coude et chacun de mes compagnons pinça un pans de sa tunique. Djack se plaça à côté de moi et je lui écrasai les pieds avec soin.

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Bientôt je ferais partie d'une horde, et il n'y avait pas de princesse dans ce genre de clan. Seulement des loups hargneux et assoifés de sang.


End file.
